


A Lion on the Storm Coast?

by Ilyasviel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Life on the camps :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: When Moira founds Cullen on her camp on Storm Coast, she don't know what to think, but finding him hurting on a tent was so much to her, and she needs to help him... but the night ended in a way either of them planned





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on DAI!!!! I'm just playing the game now, and I really REALLY love my Cullen *_* but I saw him like a hot man, with a lot of energy inside, and wants to explore that a little bit...
> 
> As always, english is not my language, and I'm starting on fanfics and in the smut part, so please, if you find something to improve, comment it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The sound of the sea, gullies and rain was making her eyes close over her horse. The good animal sensed the moment she was losing her grip on the reins and stopped abruptly, waking her from her stupor. Cassandra was at her side almost immediately “Are you ok, Inquisitor?” She dismounted and let the horse move freely “Yes, only tired, and that background sound only helps to the feeling” 

Varric gives her a wink “Almost like a lullaby, is like home to me, Kirkwall sounds like that on winter. Lucky for us, the camp is over the hill. I'll kill enough bandits for a week and Bianca needs some rest too”

Dorian moved to them, his hands trying to give some style to his wet hair “And a bath… a hot and loooong bath” The dwarf sounded amused “Tevinterans… too civilized to endure a soldier life, Dorian?” 

The Mage crossed his arms “Of course master dwarf, give me a soft bed, a hot bath and a willing partner and you’ll make me a happy man, but, you know… I can work with a hard roll bed, no bath and a willing blonde ass” 

 

Cassandra and Moira crossed their gazes for a moment, the Seeker trying very hard to hide the smile fighting to break in her face. Moira was the first to laugh “Good one Dorian, another one for your list of “How to make Varric blush and Cassandra smile, love it!”

 

Dorian did a perfect bow, hand over his heart “I'm yours to please, Inquisitor”

 

They moved to the camp over laughs and sardonic comments. The agent guarding the post saluted them and takes care of their mounts.

 

Over the fog of tiredness, Moira saw a dozen of horses on the barn, one of them Cullen’s mare, and in a heartbeat, her body overwritten the fatigue with worry  _ ‘Why is he here? What happened?’ _

 

She moved as quickly as possible over the mud to the center of the camp, where the scouts are sitting with the soldiers over the fire. When they saw her, all stand up and saluted her, one of Cullen’s sergeants moving to her “Your worship! We don't know you are in the area. The commander guided a small force to raid some bandits, but finally decided to spend the night here before returning to Skyhold. The rest of the force marched two hours ago”

She nodded “Thanks sergeant, I want to talk with the commander about the missions, which one is his tent?”

The sergeant signaled the farthest one, one that's was not there before, installed over a cliff, at the far side of the camp, alone. 

 

She gives her thanks and dismissed her team to their deserved rest, and moved to the tent, a bad chill down on her back.

When she opened the curtains, she found the interior in darkness. Moira stepped inside, closing the curtains gasp to hide the light and letting her eyes get used to the darkness. She blinked furiously, trying to accelerate the process, and then she hear him, his ragged breaths and pained moans. 

She moved to the sounds, and found him lying in the bed, his armor on the floor around him, a hand over his eyes and the other grasping the tunic on his chest.

She whispered his name and kneeled at his side, her hand touching lovingly his face. He was startled by the touch, but when he takes off his hand from his eyes and saw her, his moans changed to ones of despair “No… you don't have to be here… you don't have to see me fall”

she cupped his face between her hands “But I'm here”

 

She touched her forefront with his, never breaking contact “Let me take care of you, please Cullen, you don’t have to endure that pain alone” 

He denies with his head “But I have to, don’t worry about me, it will pass… always do”

She kissed his cheek and stands up at his side “You can’t win this battle Cullen, I will take care of you, because I can and primarily, because I want to do it”

 

She left the tent to recover her bags, stopping near Cassandra to explain the situation, her friend one of the few that knew about Cullen’s inner war. She picks some food, wine and water, and moves to her assigned tent, wishing good night to everyone. But as soon as she enters the tent, she cast a Stealth technique, and moves to Cullen’s tent in secret. She closed the curtains firmly, knotting the closure to give them some privacy.

 

Her armor weight like a heavy one, and she decided to strips to her tunic, the leather needs to dry off for tomorrow and she wants to move more freely too. She lights some candles on the far side of the tent, not wanting to disturb him with the bright light. The food was settled on a side table, together with the wine and water bottles. She finds that someone have brought a tub, but the water is cold. She recovered her bags, and start rummaging inside, looking for her special stone: a gift from Dorian, a enchanted stone that can heat the water in minutes and help to maintain the temperature. A smile showed on her face remembering the moment when he gifted her with the stone, argumenting that the Inquisitor can’t take cool baths even in camps. As soon as the object is submerged, she can feel the water begin to heat, and moved to the bed to talk with Cullen.

 

Her hands caressed his face until his eyes opened “I brought some food for later, and I’m heating the water of the bath” he started to move to sit on the bed, but his head spinned, and fall again on the bed with a groan. She sighed, moving her hands to his shoulders, and helping him to sit. She can see the pain on his face with every move, and a memory of her mother soothing her headaches cross her mind. Kneeling between his legs, she whispered softly “Let me know if it helps or not”, she moved her hands to his head, using her middle fingers to draw circles over his temples, increasing the pressure slowly, waiting for him to say otherwise. When she feel him relax a bit, she moved her hands to his scalp, her thumbs massaging the temples while her other fingers scratched softly his head. She feel the tension leaving him, his breathing relaxing and recovering his steady rhythm. A smile moved to her face and she planted a kiss on his forefront before moving her hands away “How are you feeling?” she can see a light blush over his face, but his lovely lop-sided smile showed anyway “Much better, thanks, Inquisitor”

Her smile faded a bit “Please… can you stop calling me that when we are alone? Or you can’t see me behind the title?” she regretted the words as soon as she said it “Forget it... I’m a bit tired” she stands up and tended her hands to him “The bath is waiting” 

He takes her hands and accept her help to get up and moved slowly to the tub. She helps him to undo the lacing of his tunic, and when he can’t take off himself, she helped him to strip, leaving him on his breeches. She moved to the tub, recovering the stone and moving it away from him, not sure if the traces of lirium imbued on the stone can disturb him or not. When moving back to him, she picks a big towel and give it to him “You can’t bath with your breeches, and I’m not leaving yet, so… cover yourself with that, call me if you need help” and she moved to the food table, giving him her back. 

 

She’s cutting some cheese and bread when the sound of water splashing filled the tent. When the two plates are full of food, she asked softly “Can I get close yet?” Some splashing later, she hear a soft yes, and taking the table with all the care she can, she moved to the tub. The view she found there leave her speechless, his body on plain view except for the part the tower is covering. She recovered quickly and moved to the desk area to get a chair, moving it near the food table, sitting casually “Eat and relax, you earned it” 

 

He clasped a hand over the tub’s edge to sit better “You deserve it more than me, and here you are, wasting your time in me” She kicked the tub with her foot “Stop the nonsense, I’m relaxing while taking care of you” To enfatize the comment, she starts to untie the laces of her boots, throwing them to the far side of the tent “Much better, we spend part of the day chasing the leader of the bandits over the hills, by the Maker, he jumped over the rocks like a goat! You can imagine Varric’s comments while we saw the qunari running from us like frightened rams” He laughed while picking up some bread and cheese “I’m sure of it” she grabs the wine bottle and drink directly from it “And Dorian… what a silver-tongued pair. I know Cassandra don’t share my opinion, but the mage is starting to grown on her, he makes her smile”

 

They exchanged some info about the missions of the day, and then shared the meal in companionable silence, but the fatigue of the day grasped again Moira, the distant sound of the sea and the rain, together with the sound of Cullen’s breathing, the perfect combination to close her eyes for a moment. Before her brain can register what's happening, a strong arm was surrounding her. She wakes up instantly with a soft gasp, feeling water dripping over her body. She founds herself wrapped in his arms, the chair overturned on the floor, she feels the vibration on his chest while he spoke “I got you” she hugged him, the image forming on her mind giving her goosebumps, when she understood that he was standing up inside the tub, and knowing that the towel is floating on the water… 

 

She closed her eyes, inhaling his innate scent, saving it on her memory, together with the feeling of his skin against hers. She loosened the grip a bit “Thanks, I feel so relaxed with you that I fall asleep for a moment, thanks for the rescue”

He planted a kiss over her head “You’re welcome… Moira” her name on his voice sounded like a blessing to her, and she hugged him hard again. He moved a hand to her face, turning it up to watch directly into her eyes “Thanks for taking care of me, I feel a lot better, in fact, I can’t remember the last time I feel so relaxed” she smiled to him, leaning on his hand “Happy to hear it” he closed the gasp, kissing her sweetly. Her hands trembled on his back and a low moan escaped her before she can’t stop herself. When they broke the kiss, she hides her face on his neck, moving her hands to his pectorals, enjoying the feel of his nude chest. She sighed against his skin and planted a kiss on his collarbone “As much as I enjoy the feeling, you are dripping wet and now I’m wet too, we need to dry ourselves before we catch a cold” She felts his hands moving to her waist “You are not wet… yet!” and with a burst of laugh and a little scream on her side, they ended inside the tub, splashing water everywhere around them. He didn’t let her go, fighting with her until she’s totally submerged on the water and he’s on top of her “Now you are wet!” she moved her hand to splash his face with water “Having fun?” she let her eyes roam over his body, feeling him against her, and decided to push her luck a bit “Now I’m wet too, but I feel overdressed here” their faces are so close than she can see clearly how his pupils dilated a bit at the thought “Easier problem of the day” he changed places with her, giving her the chance to stay dressed or not. She sat over his legs, the tub isn’t big enough to put her legs on the sides of him. His hands moved to her thighs to help her stabilize while she starts to unlace her tunic, the wet linen plastered against her body, leaving goosebumps when taking off of her skin. The tunic fall to the floor over the tub, and the bands over her breasts didn’t cover her body, the white cotton turned almost translucent with the water. The pressure of his touch changed, and she can feel his gaze over her body like a caress, and her hands moved to the tub edge to hide the tremor of her fingers. 

 

She opened her mouth to talk “Cull--” and then his lips are on hers, a hand on her neck the other on the small part of her back. His kiss leave her breathless and when they broke it to catch some air, he moved her to the far side of the tub, freeing his legs and standing up. He recovered the towels and wrap one over himself, lifting her from the water, and covering her body with another one. With her in his arms like a princess, they moved to the bed, where he lay her down softly. Her eyes are closed, lips half opened and a sweet blush covering her face and chest, but he has to ask anyway “Talk to me Moira, what do you need?” her eyes opened suddenly, but when she saw him looming over her body on the bed, a lopsided grin showed on her face “I’m still overdressed and don’t want to wet your sheets” 

That’s seems to be the answer he was specting, because in a heartbeat, he was kissing her senseless, while his hands moved to undo the lacing of her leather breeches, his fingers sliding the waist of the trousers over her legs, and when he can go lower without breaking the kiss, she kicked the pants the rest of the way until she can interlace their bare legs together. Her hands moved over his body, touching him everywhere, burning in her memory every scar, every sensitive area, every perfect muscle. He's free hand is doing the same on her, and when he touched a breast over the bands, her back arched in pleasure. She can feel his hardness twitching against her thigh, his hand playing with her nipple, the kiss changing gradually to a battle of tongues. He stopped kissing her, catching his breath before asking “Do you have more bands on your bag?” She nodded, a questioning brow arched “Good, I don't have the patience to undo the bindings” and that said, he sat a bit on his knees, his fingers moving under the cotton, and tearing apart the cloth in a swift movement. A new wave of heat pulsed in her core with his actions, but before she can assimilate it, his mouth was on her, sucking and biting her nipples like a greedy baby. Her moans are gaining intensity, and she found herself biting her own hand to muffle the sounds. He draws a path of kisses to her face, his hand never leaving her breasts. He kissed her neck, sucked her ear lobule, traced the form of her ear with his tongue, kissed her eyes, her front, her cheek, her nose “Maker’s mercy, I'm the luckiest man in the world” she opened her eyes and put a finger over his lips “No, if anyone is lucky here, is me, because in all that chaos and dead, I found you, my lion” He kissed her again, with all the love he can, his hand cupping her face. When the sweetness of the kiss changed gradually to a more passionate levels, she pushed him away a bit, kissing his nose “Now my lion, stop the teasing, I want to hear you growl my name”

 

Their lips collided with force, her words stripping him of his last vestige of control, the kiss sending wave after wave of arousal to her core. His hand slipped between them, his fingers ghosting over her curls, a calloused tip circling her clit, making her moan loudly on his mouth. The fingers moved lower, a low growl from him when he feels how wet she is. He played a bit with her, massaging her folds with his fingers, and when she bite his lower lip, he slipped a finger inside. She arched her back, trying to intensify the pressure, and he conceded happily, adding another finger and using his thumb to put pressure on her clit. He's enjoying the act, she's more beautiful if possible flustered and hot for his touch, and he can feels his heart growing on his chest, the love he feels almost overwhelming, but then she move her lips apart, catching some air “Enough please… I need you” he stopped his ministrations, lapping her fluids from his fingers “Sweet like a good cider” she groaned and let her head fall hard to the bed “Andrastre’s breath, you will be the dead of me”

 

He kissed her again, letting her taste herself in his tongue, while he moved between her legs, positioning her right knee over his arm, her hand catching her hardness, stroking him with twisting movements over his head, his hips thrusting in her hand. As much as he wants and needs to feel her heat around him, he let her to mark the pace, enjoying the feeling of her hands on him. 

But finally, she moved him to her folds, positioning him at her entrance while he push slowly inside of her. They lost the ability to breathe while he entered her. When he's completely sheathed, he doesn't move, his eyes closed, their foreheads touching, letting her body to adapt to the intrusion, but then she made a quick movement, a circle motion that drove him crazy, and he start to move, and she can only mumble his name over moans, the view of his muscular body towering her, the hardness inside her, his heated look every time they crossed their gazes. She can feel the pleasure growing inside her, like water fills a cup, and knowing like night follow day, that she will scream his name like never before, her sensitised body reacting to him, answering his call. He feels her core clenching around him, and he moves the hand grasping her knee to touch in light circles her clit, lowering his lips to hers, absorbing her moans and cries while she came undone. He didn't stop trusting in her, but a concentration frown was on his face. With the last spasms of her core, he move out, spilling himself over her body, a deep growl of pleasure lost in their shared kiss.

 

He leave her lips to plant sweet kisses over her face and neck, while they try to recover the rhythm of their hearts and breathing. He untangled himself from her and moved to the tub, recovering the towel floating on the water and drain as much water as possible. He starts cleaning her, but she move a finger over his seed and bring it to her mouth with a contented hum “Can wait to enjoy a full meal” He was on her before she ends the talking “Be careful Moira, you are playing with fire” her tongue moved over his lips “My life is full of danger and death Cullen, your threads sounded like a blessing to me… I’m a weapon or a symbol for everyone, I want to feel like a woman with you” 

 

He let her go for a moment, ending the cleaning of her body, returning the towel to the tub, cleaning himself on the way. She was sitting on the bed when she approached her again, and taking her words to good use, he lifted her from the bed, lacing her legs on his back. One of his hands grabbing hard her ass, while the other directed her head to the angle he wants to ravish her mouth. She can feel him walking, but was so lost on his lips to open her eyes, and when her back hits the central support of the tent, a tiny gasp left her lungs. He takes her wrists in his big hand, and pinned them against the wood, over her head, kissing her until her toes curls with passion and her hips moved at his own will, the hardness she can feel between them only adding more heat to her fire. He moved his lips to her neck and shoulders, biting and laping, and when she move her hips in circles while her legs pressed him against her, he marks her with love bite on her shoulder. Cullen let go her hand to grab her hips, stopping the motion, moving her up to align her breasts with his face, sucking each nipple, teasing her with his teeth and tongue, one of her hands on his shoulders the other playing with his golden locks. 

 

He played with her until he’s satisfied and she was a trembling mess. She feels herself lowering again, his strong arms pressing her against his body, and then they moved again, until she feels the desk under her. He put her down, lowering her back to the hard table, kissing her all the way down. He entered her in a swift movement, taking her breath away, the slow pace he set turning her crazy with passion and need. She begins to move with him, trying to gain more pressure, but he moved his hands a pressed her hips to the table “Beg for me, love” her hands flattened against the wood, closed eyes and open mouth, while he moves back until the tip is barely inside her, moving inside again slowly, her inner walls contracting with pleasure, but he knew she needs more, wants more, just like him. At last she lost it, moving her hands to his face and kissing him senseless “Please Cullen, fuck me hard, please, I need you” every word punctuated with a kiss over his face.

 

His reaction didn’t surprise her, she was as lost in the passion as him, but when she moved her ass over the edge of the table, moving her legs to one of his shoulders, while his hips moved against her in a crazy rhythm, she lost the ability to control her voice, moaning loudly with every thrust. Her orgasm take her by surprise, her hands closing over the edge of the desk so hard it hurts, her back arching, while he pumped again and again her core, extending her pleasure. 

 

When he feels the tremors of her inner walls subsided a bit, he moves out of her, moving her against his body, until her feets are on the floor. With a kiss on her head, she turns her over the table, her breasts against the wood, entering her again, his hands on her hips. She can feel another orgasm forming, one of her hands against her mouth to try to silence the moans, and then one of his arms circled her waist, lifting her from the floor enough to give him best angle, his other hand against the desk to gain some equilibrium while he thrust inside of her. The new angle was so much for her sensitized core and she cries her pleasure against the desk, but between the fog of her pleasure, she tries to say some coherent words to him “Do it, I want to feel your seed filling me”

 

Her consent was like a trigger to his control, and lifting her even more on the air, he sheathed himself as deep as he can, spilling his seeds on her womb. 

When the last of his spasms passed, he let her feets touch the floor again, and rested his head on her back, breathing hard. When their breathing is a little bit more steady, he lifted her from the table, hugging her from behind “Tell me I didn’t hurted you love” she smiled, leaning her head over his shoulder “I’m fine Cullen, but I have to say…” she lets the silence move over them, sensing his hands trembling a bit “By the Lady! That was awesome!” she can feel his smile on her temple, and moved a hand to cup his face “Can I sleep here tonight?” his arms closed with force around her “You can…”

 

They moved to the bed, taking the sheets and blankets to the floor, where they lay, her head on the crock of his neck, their legs knotted, the hand she have over his heart covered by one of his big hands. They were almost asleep, when she talked “My lion… you know I love you, no?” he kissed her head “I love you to, my sunshine, sleep well Moira” she kissed his chest lovingly “good night Cullen”

 

And sleeping on the floor, naked and in a tangled mess of legs and arms, is how Cassandra found them in the morning, her face a new shade of red when she opened the curtains, but Moira can see the lopsided smile on her face when she’s waking them while looking to the other side of the tent...

 


End file.
